Luster X Jasmine
Character Jasmine Sinclair © Zilver_Hawk Prof. Luster © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Jasmine: *hiding in the bushes, watching a man* ...Is this the guy? Luster:*reciting phrases in Manakete*Hourard toargth jarginnus juoplty. Jasmine: *sweatdrops from her hiding place* Yep...he's lost it... Luster:*repeats it in English*May your fire burn brightly... Jasmine: Hm...guess I'll have to make this quick. *pulls out a knife* Luster:*hears the knife*..Who's there?*pulls out his tome Jasmine: *holds her breath* ... Luster:...Ah, if you're not going to show yourself....*calmly starts walking away* Jasmine: ....!! *throws the knife* Luster:*throws up his tome just in time for the knife to thud into it*mutters*..oof, I haven't moved like that in a long time... Jasmine: *blinks* What the-...How did he... Luster:Being trained by the Manaketes really sticks with you....*looks over to where Jasmine is hiding**blows her cover off with a spell so he can see her*..Ah, there you are! Jasmine: What the-Fine! *draws her daggers and takes a fighting stance* Sheesh...they told me you were a decrepit old geezer. Luster:*chuckles*then you haven't heard of the famous Prof. Luster!...But I've led a full life. but I only fight you because I still have a young boy to teach. Jasmine: Well...that's a shame, but apparently, someone wants you dead. There's nothing I can do about it! Luster:then I might have to leave you harmed.Elwind!*casts it* Jasmine: I'd like to see you try! *flips back and rushes at him with her dagger* Luster:I don not wish to, but you leave me no choice...let's see here...*flips through his book..ah, Arcwind! Jasmine: *barely manages to dodge* Decrepit my foot...*finally reaches him and presses the dagger to his neck* Luster:Hm. Well, it seems that I've lost this fight. Jasmine: Yes. Now...before I kill you, my employer wants something very important from you. Luster:..What is it? My services? Jasmine: Your research. Luster:Ah. my notes. very well. I shall tell you.*smirks, before going into ancient language*Gaareff narinsing touluf....I take all of my notes in Ancient. Jasmine: Don't be a fool you crazy geezer! I'm not in a very good mood today! Luster:It's true I'm afraid. When I took my research in other countries, they wouldn't let me write them in my native tongue, so they couldn't read it. It was for their own safety. Jasmine: Then I'll find someone to translate! Now I'll give you until the count of three to tell me where they are! ...In English! Luster:they don't exist*shrug* Jasmine: *exhales sharply* ...You said you had a kid, right? Luster:...That is correct. Jasmine: Then things could get rather uncomfortable for the little tyke if you don't cooperate. Luster:...You'd never catch him.But I will do as you say.*sigh* Jasmine: Good. Now you're going to come with me, understood? Luster:Very well....*starts walking, much to the protest of his back*...ermph, my back...*straightens up* Jasmine: *rolls her eyes* Why do I always get the worst jobs? Luster:life seems to get you down when your young. I know it did for me!*chuckles* Jasmine: You don't know the half of it... Keep walking. I don't have time for your proverbs. Luster:Harumph! The kids these days... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Jasmine: *sits him down at a desk* I want you to write down everything... Luster:Let's see if I remember the scrawls...*puts on some reading glasses* Jasmine: And hurry. I don't get paid till this is all threw with... Luster:*picks up a quill*you don't ask someone to move a mountain in a day.*starts scribbling* Jasmine: Well no lolly gagging then! I could be doing other things right now... Luster:Harumph!...Let's see here...*in Ancient tongue*The studies of Professor Luster, Day one... Jasmine: *plops down in a chair and sighs* *thinking* It's gonna' be a long night... Luster:*Muttering to himself as he writes everything down*the herons are welcoming me with unusaul gusto...*rambles on* Jasmine: *rubs her temple* Could you write quietly? Luster:*stops speaking though his hand is going like mad*If you don't mind scratching..then yes. Jasmine: Eh...I'm used to it. Rats in the attic. Luster:Hrmm. interesting....Done with day two... Jasmine: And how many days are there exactly? Luster:Only 30 days for each species I've met. 720 total. there are only days where I made progress that I write down. Jasmine: ...Oh goddess...*leans back* Looks like you're gonna' be here a while. Luster:It takes longer to write them down in ancient, trust me. it took me a few days to write down a whole progressive day. English is so much simpler. Jasmine: And if I get someone who can write ancient faster than you? Luster*mutters*Day 20 of the herons....*aloud*You would either need a heron or my boy. Jasmine: Then where is he? Luster:I'm not sure these days. But even if you found him, you would never catch him. Jasmine: I'm a lot faster than you think, Old Man. Luster:I have to warn you. He's unlike anything I've ever seen in my lifetime. Jasmine: In my line of work, you see and do a lot. I can catch a kid. Luster:I'm not even sure he's a child.*mutters*Day 6 of the elves... Jasmine: Whatever...you keep working... *leaves, locking the door behind her* Luster:...I wish I could contact Neeva and tell him to leave this place... Jasmine: *outside* ...Kidnapping kids...Sheesh. And to think, I could be the Lady of a mansion right now. Smooth move, Sinclair...Smooth move... '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Luster:...*finished writing down everything*...Neeva would be impressed... Jasmine: *re-enters looking rather frazzled* *exhales sharply* Your kid...is nuts... Luster:I warned you. Jasmine: Forget it. He can stay in that tree all night for all I care. *picks up the papers he had been working on* This all? Luster:yes. That is all my research. Jasmine: Alright then. *draws her dagger again* Luster:*Keeping an old knife from an old heron friend under his desk* Jasmine: Now...I'm sorry about this. I need the money though. I'll make it quick. Kay? Luster:I am simply sorry that you did not bother to read my research. there is some interesting stories in there.*chuckles* Jasmine: I don't have time for stories. They all end the same. Everyone dies. The end. Luster:Alas, Larvos will miss me...As will Rankesha. Jasmine: Quite reminiscing! You're making this harder than it already is! Luster:Very well. have at me. Jasmine: ... *slashes at him* Luster:*Raises the dagger and blocks it, barely**stands up and pushes her and then runs for the door, breathing heavily* Jasmine: What the-...Crazy old coot! *chases after him* Luster:*runs outside* Jasmine: *throws one of her knives at him* Luster:*it gets his knife arm*Yeowch!*drops his knife, but keeps going* Jasmine: *sprints forward and appears in front of him* ...Alright...now you've made me mad! Luster:I had to try for Neeva. Jasmine: *throws her knife at him. It lands right between his feet* ...You're dead. Luster:*Definatly stares back* Jasmine: You heard me...you're dead. Now...leave me be. *turns to leave* Luster:...*turns back to retrive his dagger* Jasmine: And your kid's probably halfway to Crimea by now...just saying. Luster:not if he knows where Crimea is. Jasmine: It's an expression you old geezer! Luster:I'm just being literal! the boy doesn't know anything outside the house! Jasmine: He's smarter than you give him credit for. He saw me and ran. Luster:I know that, but he has no idea what his surroundings are. Jasmine: Doesn't matter. You learn your way around one way or another. Luster: And I'm going to show him around before I croak Jasmine: ...He's...lucky... Luster:....*closes eyes*Thank you... Jasmine: *brushes past him* ...I'll go find another job... Luster:.And I need to find Neeva:...*walks away* Jasmine: ....You're going soft. Just what you need...*sighs* 'End of Support A ' ''' Luster, the Elder Teacher, and Jasmine, The Impaitent Assassin Jasmine got the research to her employer, But she took it back almost as fast when she found out it was to finish off the herons by poisoning their leaders by getting them to trust the poisoner because he knew their ways. Prof. Luster Saw Neeva off after he taught him English, and died soon afterward, after one last visit from Jasmine, who secretly admired the old professor, though he seemed insane.